


Once Bitten Twice Shy

by MissCoppelia



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Awkward Tension, Blindfolds, Butt Plugs, Canon Divergent, Dom Rose, Dom/sub, Enemies to Lovers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Imprisonment, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Nipple Play, One-Sided Attraction, Oral Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sub Armitage, Virgin Hux, virgin rose
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-07-18 03:45:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16110128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCoppelia/pseuds/MissCoppelia
Summary: Armitage Hux isn't one to fall for someone else at first sight, but unfortunately that little rebel girl he nearly had killed has made him harder than a rock.





	1. Chapter 1

_Finally, a moment to rest._

How many days had it been since he had gotten to sleep? Hux was used to long hours on the bridge, this had been an especially trying time. Chasing the Rebel fleet, the whole matter with FN-2187, the Supreme Leader’s assassination at the hands of an inexperienced junk rat, the destruction of the _Supremacy,_ andwhatever the hell happened on Crait.  
  
_That should have been an easy victory. Leave it up to Kylo fucking Ren to screw it up._  
  
There was no sense in dwelling on it now, he had returned to his original quarters on the _Finalizer_ and let someone else handle the movements of the First Order for the next few hours as they assessed the damage. He tugged his black leather gloves off and winced at a pain he had forgotten about.

His fingers still hurt where the rebel girl who had been caught with FN-2187 bit him. She had actually managed to bruise him. Hux strode over to his fresher and ran his hand under hot water.  
  
Perhaps it hadn’t been wise to touch her, but he had been momentarily struck by her pretty face. The sweet curve of her cheeks, the anger and defiance in her dark eyes. Something about her made him want to cross the physical distance he normally kept between himself and those around him.

Hux had been so startled by her sudden ferocity, and so embarrassed by the emasculating noise that came out of his mouth that he’d ordered her execution. It wasn’t until he walked away that he regretted that order, and then he hadn’t much more time to think about it because the damn ship had been blown apart minutes later.  
  
It wasn’t until he noticed a crashed Rebel skimmer on Crait that he’d realized she had survived. Hux watched as FN-2187 rushed to her side and the girl had kissed him. There was a twinge of disappointment somewhere deep inside him, and so he forced himself to return his focus to the battle ahead. Everything had been going well enough considering, but Kylo Ren’s little stunt had ruined their chances at destroying the Resistance.  
  
Which means the girl had likely survived.  
  
Hux shook his head trying to get her out of his brain. What was it about her? Normally he wouldn’t give a shit about a dirty little piece of rebel scum like her, but…  
  
_No._

He wanted her to bite him again.  
  
_No. Absolutely not._  
  
He wanted to feel her teeth drag down his earlobe and pull on his nipples.  
  
_She would never. I would never let her._

He wanted to feel her wet tongue on his sore skin, reminding him of all the different sensations she could give him.  
  
_Fuck._

The erection was already bulging in his pants and Hux sighed, resigned. He was so determined to be not like his father that he usually ignored his baser urges, but this particular flight of fancy was far too resolute.  
  
He ran his hand through his hair, trying to think of something horribly disgusting like unwashed stormtrooper uniforms, or of the smell of burning metal and plastic after one of Kylo Ren’s hissy fits. She probably smelled like grease and sweat. Perhaps there’d be a whiff of something sweet that she’d put on when she was too busy with the Resistance to wash up. He wished he could get close enough to find out.

He shifted in his seat and felt the delicate skin of his swollen cock brush against the zipper. Yes, there was the thin layer of his briefs guarding him, but he hissed none the less. Unfortunately the pieces of metal and fabric stayed taut against his flesh, forcing Hux to reach down and readjust.

Just the momentary, straightforward touch made him shudder. Immediately and unbidden, he imagined her touching him there. Rubbing the fabric roughly, delighting each time the jagged edges clipped a sensitive spot and he gasped. He kept his own hand on his crotch and began to squeeze.  
  
What other ways could she torture him? He would likely be tied to his chair, since she would never let him touch her without her permission. Touching was for good boys, and good boys would not try to kill the Resistance. She would bring him close to the edge with her fingers, and then pull away before he could climax. She would watch him rock as he tried to get there on his own, her small mouth spread into the most wicked grin. She would use him for her own pleasure, bury his face between her folds, not easing up to let him breathe until she had climaxed.  
  
And he would love it, the sick, pathetic fuck he that was. He would drip endlessly for her as she abused him. He was already. He could feel the dampness spreading through fabric.  
  
Hurriedly he undid his pants and pulled out his cock. If thoughts of this damn woman were going to continue to plague him, then he’d just get rid of the problem as quickly as possible. But his impatient strokes did nothing to bring him closer to a climax.  
__  
Fuck.  
  
Of course simple masturbation wouldn’t do the trick this time. His body wanted more. Hux stood and undid the fastenings of his uniform, leaving his overcoat on the chair. Behind a panel, in an otherwise unassuming corner of his sparse, but tastefully decorated sitting room, lay a black box with a lock. Most would have assumed it was a safe, which was the point. Hux didn’t want anyone else trying to guess its contents. Not that many people visited his quarters. He preferred it that way.  
  
The box opened after he traced a number of swift gestures on its keypad. Upon seeing its contents again he almost gave up in disgust, but visions of the girl returned to his mind. She would want to see him like this, completely vulnerable and humiliated. She might reward him for it.

Carefully, he picked out a few items and carried them into his fresher chamber. Two clothes pins, a bottle full of liquid, and a short chrome bulb with a flared end. He caught sight of himself in the mirror, cock sticking out of his pants like a bright red arrow pointing out his shame, and cringed again. His father would be appalled. But then again, his father was dead.  
  
Hux set the items on counter and started the sink. He washed his hands and applied bacta gel on the bruising. He undressed and then squirted some of the lube into his hand. It felt delightfully slippery between his fingers as Hux moved to cover every bit of skin, then he reached behind himself and pressed one against his puckered hole. He had no patience for much preparation this time. This would have to do.  
  
The pressure around the digit in his ass was immense, still he slowly worked it up and down his entrance, moaning when he began to brush against his prostate. It didn’t take long for his well-practiced hole to loosen up, allowing him to fit a second and eventually a third finger. The noises coming out of his mouth by then were loud and sloppy, mirroring the sounds coming from his ass. Hux was grateful that he no longer needed to worry about stifling himself, or hiding. The first few years after he’d figured out he’d liked this sort of stimulation had been hell, trying to keep it hidden from bunk mates in dormitory showers, having to bite into his lip just to keep from groaning too loudly.  
  
Now he was more than ready for the plug. It slipped in with satisfying quickness after he carefully coated it with the lube. The thickness and the weight of it was enough to make him cum right then and there, but he willed himself to hold on. She would want him to.  
  
A drop of precum landed on his foot, and he could see what she’d do to him for that. A hard smack of a crop to his tip, making him shudder, but not enough to make him lose control or deflate. Then she’d rub a hand right on the spot she’d just hit to test his resolve. He hoped he’d please her.

Inside the sitting room was a floor-to-ceiling mirror and Hux found himself in front of it. Normally, he wouldn’t care to stare at his own body, but he wanted to imagine her form around his own as she played with him. He’d bet anything that she’d love seeing the bright red shame that crossed his face at his sexual deviancy being so exposed.  
  
Another drip fell from his cock to the floor. That would earn him another smack. Maybe to his balls or his ass cheeks. His insides tightened around the plug as he imagined the sensations. He slid down to his knees before the mirror, splaying his legs out until the end of the plug grazed the floor and sent electricity running through him.  
  
All of a sudden he wished he had ropes to bind himself with. They’d feel so good against his hard-on and down his perinum, and he wondered what kinds of complicated knots she’d tie around his other sensitive spots. The thought made his nipples stiffen even more, so he brought a hand down to pinch and twist at them. The clothes pins lay beside him and he didn’t wait to attach them. The way they pulled at his skin was almost too intense and for a moment, he debated taking them off again. Then he looked in the mirror and saw his squirming. She would enjoy it too much to allow it. She’d whisper in his ear asking if he could bear it, that he would just have to hold on a bit longer.  
  
And then the rebel girl would command him to stroke himself as she watched. She’d lick her plump lips as he shakily grabbed his erection and ran a finger over his head, trying to keep his balance without putting too much pressure on the butt plug hitting the floor. She circle as he found a rhythm, clucking her tongue if he went too fast for her liking. He shouldn’t be so naughty.

Maybe she’d be kind and run a hand down her body to the apex between her thighs, letting him know that she was just as turned on as he was. It was unlikely, but Hux could hope the feeling could be mutual if only on the most base level. If he could see her grab herself in arousal just once…

His ass dipped and the resulting shock from the plug made Hux cum immediately. He choked on the intensity of it, as if his whole body was made from fire and electricity. It was only muscle memory that his hand shot up to cover his head and catch the semen spewing from him. Less to clean up later. Less to hide later.  
  
Exhausted, he collapsed on the rug below him. Eyes closed, he imagined the girl kneeling beside him, giving him a few reassuring strokes through his hair before removing the pins, then the plug. She’d tell him he’d been a bit naughty, but done well in the end. Then she’d bring his favorite robe, wrap him in it, and put him to bed to rest properly with a glass of water on the nightstand. Maybe she’d allow him one quick kiss for good behavior.  
  
Hux sighed deeply. He should definitely order those ropes for next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Hux found himself captured by the Resistance, he didn't expect to find all his secrets laid bare to the object of his desire - Rose Tico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all your fault, @SilverCherie. Love you <3
> 
> Btw, @SilverCherie suggests listening to "Wicked Games" by The Weeknd while you read :)

Many months after _that_ day, that _absolute horror of a day_ , Hux found himself strapped to one of his own interrogation beds on the _Finalizer_ staring down the girl known as Rey.

About an hour before, he had woken up to find himself captured by the Resistance who had infiltrated his ship thanks to the efforts of FN-2187 and the former Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. Hux hadn’t been terribly shocked by Kylo’s betrayal, just disappointed he hadn’t killed the man when he’d had a chance. It would have saved Hux a lot of time, but when had the universe ever made his path that easy?  
  
Now he was here with the last remaining “Jedi.” She had started by simply questioning him, as if mere words would make him crack after all the mental fortifications he had to build while under Snoke’s command. His eyes were growing weary of rolling around in their sockets so much. No wonder the Jedi never accomplished much. He would have resorted to physical torture many cycles ago.

 _Just bide your time and an opportunity will present itself,_ he reminded himself.

After hours of getting nowhere, Kylo Ren had stepped into the room and whispered something in the girl’s ear, never taking his eyes off Hux.  
“I can’t do that!” Rey protested. “It’s wrong!”

“Then I’ll do it,” Kylo said, cracking a knuckle.

“Absolutely not! Just go back outside. I can handle this.”

Kylo had huffed a little, but eventually retreated after a few more moments of staring down Hux. Meanwhile his interrogator paced the room. Probably over whatever Kylo had whispered to her.

 

She had tried questioning him again before resorting to a threat. “If you don’t give me something, I’m going to be forced to probe your mind, you know.”  
  
Hux laughed. “I’d really like to see you try.”  
  
That had lit a fire under her.

“I don’t want to do this, you know,” she said, her lips pulling into a tight line. “This is your last chance make things easy on yourself.”

“Why should I make anything easier _for you?_ ”

Her arm whipped up and reached out toward his face, and he flinched instinctively. Kylo Ren would assume a similar pose whenever he deemed it appropriate to throw Hux around a room, and so he braced for the moment when his body would fly out of its restraints and into a wall. Instead, he felt her move through his mind.  
  
It was almost alarming how easily she did it, like a spectre moving through the walls of his brain. It was nothing like Snoke’s excruciating attacks or Kylo Ren’s own fist-like approach. He forgot to respond, forgot to try and block her.  
  
“You’re lonely just like us,” she breathed, but her brow was still knit in concentration and her fingers moved as she probed further. “Such a lonely child. You could never trust anyone. Is that why you did all this? So no one could harm you anymore?”  
  
Hux grimaced. _How dare she presume to know._

“I don’t presume anything, I know exactly what it feels like.” Rey sighed as she gazed at him. There was no pity in her eyes. “I can see all the things you did. All the…”

She gasped and froze, and Hux realized she had stumbled across his most private memories. His desires, his fantasies, the sensations he craved. His one point of weakness, kept hidden from everyone. She saw her compatriot, the black-haired girl. The moment she bit him, and what Hux did afterward. All the times since his lust had focused on her.

And then his mind was empty of its company and so was the interrogation room.

 

 

Rose had been trying to extract data from a First Order operations console when Rey burst into the room. The other woman’s face fell at the sight of her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Rose asked, unsure what the expression could possibly mean.

The other woman just gave Rose a conflicted look until Kylo Ren appeared and called to her. Rose stiffened at the sight of the former Darksider and watched them argue.  
  
“I don’t want to talk to you right now. Leave me alone!” Rey eventually demanded.

Her eyes caught Rose’s and she could tell that Rey already regretted getting mad at her lover. Still, she did nothing to stop Kylo Ren from quietly exiting the room.

Rose tilted her head. “I don’t know what happened, but it sounds like it wasn’t fun.”  
  
Rey’s composure shattered, tears beginning at her eyes.  
  
“It was awful! I did a mind probe on Armitage Hux at Ben’s suggestion, and…” Rey hesitated. “He had all sorts of weird fantasies… About you humiliating him mostly. I can’t believe what I saw!”  
  
She buried her face in her hands. “I feel so disgusted! I don’t want to ever go into someone’s mind EVER AGAIN!”

Something in Rose’s brain short-circuited. That disgusting man had fantasized about her? In a sexual way? WHY?

 _“What?”_ was all the verbal response Rose managed.

Rey gasped and covered her mouth. “I shouldn’t have told you. Oh, Rose…”  
  
Rose let herself be fawned over by Rey as she apologized profusely. Really, she didn’t blame her for it. Rose had already settled in an incandescent and murderous rage. One that set its sights on Armitage Hux.  


 

Getting into the interrogation room was simple. No one would have ever mistaken Rose Tico for being a First Order sympathizer after Finn recounted the story of their escape from the Supremacy. Particularly the part where he’d said she’d leapt at Hux like a wild animal and nearly tore his fingers off just for daring to touch her.

However it did raise some eyebrows when she suddenly strolled through the prison bay, so Poe and Kaydel Connix were privy to the punch she launched at Hux’s face.

“Woah, woah, woah, Rosie! Rosie!” Poe said as he pulled her away from where Hux lay restrained. “What did you do that for?”

Rose just watched as her knuckles burned and the ginger man’s face contorted in pain before glaring at her.  “He knows what he did.”

 

 

 

Nearly five days later and an opportunity had not presented itself to Hux. They had transferred him to a holding cell and given him food three times a day, and then left him to languish.

No one had brought up what the Jedi girl saw in his mind. They hadn’t even bothered to question him again.

It was many more days until the black-haired girl had returned to the prison bay. She relieved another guard, and kept her back to his cell the entire time, even keeping his meal sitting out until the shift changed.  Hux felt like he had stared holes into her back, wondering about her.

She was smaller than he’d realized. He wasn’t surprised she was friendly with FN-2187 and Poe Dameron, who they stopped by the prison bay with some gift of food. Then again, Poe Dameron seemed friendly to just about anyone. He tried not to think about the way she kissed the former storm trooper. Her name was Rose.

 

A few days later she returned. This time, her guard was down and she looked over at his cell as she stretched her arms. Hux had been staring at her, but his mind had wandered off while the hours lingered on and didn’t realize their gazes would meet until it was a second too late.

“Fantasizing about me again, are you?” she snapped after his green eyes spent a hurried moment taking in her dark brown ones.

Hux drew himself to his full height. He wouldn’t allow himself to seem intimidated.

Still, he looked over the woman with a critical eye as Rose attempted to stare him down, hard to do when she was a good foot shorter than he was, mulling over his options. Denying he had ever done such a thing would be pointless. She would believe her friend over him any day. Yet he couldn’t give her the satisfaction of being entirely right.

“And if I was?” Hux let his lip curl.

The girl let out an offended laugh, shaking her head. “You wanted me dead. Does that turn you on or something?”

No, that wouldn’t do. She had to know something of the truth.

“It does not.” he said, hoping to appear unphased. “I knew you were still alive. I saw you on Crait.”  
  
Her eyes widened at that admission. There was only one way he could have seen her there, both of them knew.

“Then why?” she snarled.

The words weren’t right. They never quite were, but when presented with the reality of this woman, they were out of his mouth faster than his brain could form them. “You’re a pretty thing.  Rather fetching in a First Order Uniform.”

 

Things had been lonely for Rose after the Battle of Crait, the loss of her sister. As loving and caring as Finn was during her recovery, there was no denying his growing feelings for Poe. He had quietly apologized and told her that he did love her too, just as family. So she had gained two new brothers and a new sister after being welcomed into the fold of Finn’s new makeshift family, and she had told herself it was going to be okay. She needed a new family now that Paige was gone. It was only natural that she take up with the other scrappy orphans of the Resistance.  
  
But many weeks after Crait, Rey had become utterly distracted by what everyone else now knew was her Force Bond with Kylo Ren. Then Finn and Poe became hard to separate once things between them became more official. They were always polite and always let Rose join them for a spell. She never felt uncomfortable around them, she just ached to have someone of her own. Especially when one man’s hand drifted over the other’s thigh…

 _I’m just lonely,_ is what she told herself again and again over the next few days when thoughts of Hux’s supposed fantasies flitted across her mind.

But no one had ever wanted her before. Not like that. Not like anything.

 _He’s a bad person. He’s responsible for all the suffering, for all the deaths in the Hosnian system, probably far more than that too._  
_  
_ _But why?_ Some other portion of her mind countered. _Why me?_

The question burned through her as she waited for her next shift at the prison bay. Poe had asked her again if she felt comfortable with guard duty considering one of her charges was Hux, but she had fought with him about not being treated differently just because of one weirdo. There was no complaining about it now.

 

“You’re a pretty thing.  Rather fetching in a First Order Uniform.”

Rose closed her eyes for a moment, trying to find a way to commit murder without being caught or ruining the Resistance’s chances at getting valuable intel. There were none.

“Whatever,” she said upon opening her eyes. “It doesn’t matter what you think of me. You’ll spend the rest of your life rotting in a cell.”

The rest of her shift was spent ignoring him with a holo manual on reusable TIE fighter parts. They’d be a boon to the Resistance fleet.

 

 

Days later she was back again in the quiet of the prison bay. As the prisoners had been questioned, they were sorted and sent away. Either to other prisons or to rehabilitation centers. Only the officers with valuable intelligence remained, all in cells far from each other so that there could be no collaboration between them.

As much as she hated to admit it, Hux’s words had an effect. After all, if one man found her to be pretty, why not others? She spent a bit more time on her appearance in the mornings, hoping that someone would come to their senses and see how nicely her hair curled, or the little daub of blush on her cheeks.  
  
Instead there was only Hux in his cell, staring at her, waiting for her predecessor to leave. Even with her back turned she could feel him watching.

“You’re back,” he called out once he was sure they were alone.  
  
Rose didn’t turn to him. “A very astute observation.”  
  
“You did something with your hair.”

 _Of all the people to notice…_

She glanced over her shoulder at him, a frown settling onto her face. A lock of hair had fallen into his face, making him look less harsh, a little more handsome.

He grinned at her, his green eyes shining with smugness. “I like the way it looks.”

“Shut up or I’ll tase you,” Rose snapped.  
  
“I’d rather not, if you don’t mind. It’s rather boring being locked up here,” Hux replied. “Besides, I wouldn’t mind being tased...if you think I deserved it.”

Now that made no sense. Why would anyone want to be hurt? Rose just couldn’t wrap her head around it. A small voice inside her voiced its criticism of her curiosity, and though she heard it, she ignored it. Her feet took her down the steps to the front of his cell in no time, hands on her hips to display some sort of authority.

“Why?” 

“Why _what?_ ” He responded, not moving any further toward her, just patiently waiting in the middle of his cell like she was going to open the Holo-glass and bridge the distance between them.  
  
“Why do you like being hurt? Why -no- _What_ do you get out of it? And why me? Aren’t I Rebel Scum? What would you get out of...of...sleeping with someone like me? Some kind of power trip?”

She watched him roll his eyes and sigh. Today he had shed his usual black tunic and wore only a white sleeveless undershirt instead. The muscles of his arms rose and fell to match his heavy breath. Rose tried not to let her gaze linger on them.  
  
_Why are all the First Order men so damn...big?_  She cursed herself for thinking it just as soon as the thought popped into her brain.  
  
“Do you really want to know?”

“Yes,” she said, not dropping her defiant stance.  
  
A proud smirk curled his lips. “You weren’t afraid of me. You fought back even when it was useless and you were going to die anyway.”

“But I didn’t die,” she retorted.

“True.” His lips stretched wider. The expression made him look sinister. “Only someone who’s not afraid of me could ever be my mistress.  Only someone like you.”

“Your mistress?” Rose felt too inexperienced with such matters to get his full meaning.

Hux nodded.

“Like when someone’s having an affair? Wait, are you married? Is it to that Phasma lady? Finn said the storm troopers had a bet going...”

Immediately, he grimaced and spat back, “No. Nothing like that.”  
  
Rose paused. “Like what then?”  
  
He stared and Rose knew he was contemplating not telling her. It burned her that it was a question, that he’d consider keeping it from her. It was his fault that they were having this conversation at all.  
  
“Tell me!” she demanded.

Something about that made him smile wide again, like she had said something wonderful to him. “Like I’m your servant. Yours to command.”

 

 

It was beautiful. The shock, the way the depths of realization formed on her face, then the power of her new role. He could tell she wasn’t used to such power and it appealed to her, even as that good part of her fought back against it.

“You’d want that?” Rose breathed. “Why?”

Hux sighed as he felt his cock begin to stiffen in his pants. It was becoming more difficult not to imagine her playing with him the more she questioned. She was so innocent to the kind of depravity he craved. He wondered how she’d stumble with him, and how she’d become once she gained her bearings.

“I…” he started, then paused, wondering if it could be put into words. “I like the feeling of being denied pleasure when it’s so close. It makes the reward much greater.”

A look crossed her face that told him she didn’t understand.  
  
“Have you ever been with someone?” he asked.

The blush across her cheeks was the only answer given.

“No matter. Neither have I.” 

Her blush deepened and Rose looked away from him. It only spurred Hux on more.  
  
“It’s alright if you don’t understand. It’s not straightforward desire like simple love making. It’s about pushing yourself to the limits of what you’ll do for pleasure, and what you’ll do to give someone else pleasure.”

He found himself stepping toward her. “I very much want to give you pleasure, Rose.”

Her eyes lifted to meet his just as he reached out to touch the Holo-glass.  
  
“No, don’t!” she cried. He pulled his hand away, already determined to obedient to her. “It’s...it’s armed, you’ll shock yourself. They turn it up to full power whenever I come in for a shift.”

Overkill, but a good precaution nonetheless. Had he tried to truly harass or scare her, it would have been an effective measure. One shock and a prisoner would be knocked out for many cycles. Long enough to prepare a fitting punishment. Hux knew because he had designed it.  
  
“I see.”  
  
She stared at him now, with unabashed curiosity and concern. And he watched, waiting for her next command. At times her lips would part as if she were forming a new question, then close in a tight line as her conscious found a new scruple. Hux felt himself grow impatient. How long would she torture him like this?

Then she faltered and began to turn away. The disappointment rushed over him, seeping into the corners that had grown cold and bare during his imprisonment and burning the skin there. The wild desperation of his childhood returned and he called out.

“Tell me what to do!”

She turned back. Hux knew he was trembling, face red, a sweat beginning to drip down his skin. He slid back on to his knees. “All you have to do is tell me what to do. I’ll do anything if you command it. You don’t even have to touch me if you don’t want.”  
  
A noise escaped her mouth, but he cut it off. “ _Please._ ”

 

 

Rose’s heart had been racing since Hux had asked about her previous relationships. It had nearly leapt out of her chest when he’d nearly touched the Holo-glass and now it threatened to do so again as she watched the man kneel and plead with her.

“ _Please._ ”

What was this now? She had simply given in to curiosity and now the highest ranking general of the First Order was pleading for her to treat him like a servant. Like a slave, she supposed. But what would she even have him do? He couldn’t fetch her caf or food. He couldn’t do her chores for her from inside a cell.

But that wasn’t even what he had meant. What could he even do with the glass between them? Why was she even contemplating it? He was a war criminal.

_You want to know how it feels, that’s all._

Of course she did. What with everyone around her falling into each other’s arms. She’d even seen Jessika and Snap sneaking off hand in hand in the hallway as she walked to the prison bay. It had made her stomach grow warm as she thought about what they might do.  
  
_You don’t have to love him. As long as he wants you, you can just use him to get what you want._

Rose closed her eyes and reached for her medallion. The cool metal helped slow the pounding in her head a moment.  
  
_He won’t even touch you if you don’t want him to._

Eyes fluttering open again, she took in the man before her. There was something desperate in his eyes, so different from the harshness that she’d seen before. But pride kept his brow tightly knit and his teeth gritted. Rose wondered what would happen if she smoothed all of that over with her hands. What kind of person would be left behind?

“Where should I start?” she asked softly.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. There's another chapter coming. This thing's gotten away from me, but it had to be this way. Rose can't just up and peg someone she hates right off the bat! 
> 
> Rose/Hux isn't my normal thing, but if you want to follow me on tumblr, I'm @allaboutmanga  
> It's not curated at all and I'm a shameless reylo. You have been warned.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has agreed to become Hux's Mistress, but what does that even mean?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out again to @SilverCherie for the inspiration to continue this. I didn't ever imagine continuing past the first chapter, but I actually had a lot of fun writing the continuation.

“Where should I start?”

Hux felt his breath catch and a nervousness in his stomach. Had she really agreed to it? To become his mistress? It was too unbelievable to trust, but when he looked her up and down, she indeed seemed willing… And lost.    
  
“I…” he gulped back a knot forming in his throat that made him want to stutter. Hux men weren’t supposed to stutter. “I’m not sure, Mistress.”

That only made her look dismayed, so he scrambled for words. “There are many things possible. Restraints, toys... I particularly like anal play…”

“I don’t think I’d like that!” Rose said quickly. 

Hux just raised an eyebrow. “Only on myself, not necessarily for you...”

She grimaced and Hux sensed her willingness slip away. He wouldn’t have that. Not after he had gotten so close. 

“Perhaps I should be the one to start,” his voice growing soft and low, losing its usual edge. “Shall I undress for you?”

That made her relax. As she let her gaze travel over his body, Hux saw a hungry look appear in her eyes. “Yes.”   
  
Hux felt a rush of excitement hit his gut. “Everything, Mistress?”   
  
Her cheeks turned crimson as she spoke. “Yes.”

He stood, carefully, and then took a small step away from the glass. It wouldn’t be very erotic to see him get electrocuted with his trousers around his ankles. Deliberately, he caught her eye and held the gaze between them as he began to undo the fastenings at his waist.  He could feel himself grow harder at the anticipation of her seeing all of him.   
  
“Wait!” She said as his fingers hooked into the waistband. Hux froze in place. “I should turn off the Holocam before we do this.”   


He watched Rose scramble up to the center console and hurry to shut off the feed. Their eyes met again as she stepped down toward his cell again, and she almost seemed surprised that he hadn’t continued.   
  
“Go ahead,” she whispered. “It’s off now.”

“As you wish, Mistress.”   
  
He pulled off his trousers and the prison issue boots as well, leaving his underwear on. Since she hadn’t specified how he should undress, Hux figured he could take a few liberties and tease her a little. With any luck, Rose would react to it.

As he straightened to remove his undershirt, her eyes moved toward the bulge in his pants and her lips parted. He quickly stripped his remaining clothes off, hoping to make her gasp at the sight of his nakedness.

Instead she took a very deep breath and stared. And stared. And stared.    
  
Hux looked down at his cock. It was its usual red, the foreskin not quite pulled back by his erection yet. Perhaps it was on the thin side, but he wasn’t ashamed of its size. It was one of the few things he truly liked about his body. And he kept in shape. A general his age could not rise to his position by appearing sloppy.  Then it hit him. She had never seen a man fully naked before.   
  
“Does it please you, Mistress?”

Her eyes snapped up to his and he ached at the way her pupils had grown wide with a sort of wonder. He wished he could tell her how much he reveled in being the first man she saw.    
  
“It does,” she said darkly. 

“I’m glad, Mistress.”

He could tell now that she was thinking about what to do next. They were limited in what could be done with the barrier between them, but perhaps she’d ask him to touch himself. Bring himself to completion with her black eyes digging holes into his flesh. 

“Kneel.”

The command came so quickly that Hux paused before complying. Once he had settled onto his knees and looked up for her approval, she was off to the center console again. She returned with a pair of restraints tucked under an arm and a blaster, but instead of meeting at the front of his cell, she moved to a side panel. 

He watched as she raised the blaster to aim at him, her other hand hovering over the controls that opened his cell. 

“Don’t move,” she cautioned.    
  
Immediately, with complete obedience, he responded. “Yes, Mistress.”

It was an opportunity, he knew. He could try to take advantage and run for it when she opened the glass and joined him inside. But it was too late for the First Order to regroup its manpower and crush the Resistance. His men were too scattered now. Any escape he attempted would mean running and running until no one could find him or they caught up with him.    
  
But this too could be its own opportunity. He had not meant it as anything but a fantasy, but he wondered if something more could come of this strange new relationship. Perhaps one day, a long time from now, he wouldn’t be captive to his enemies. It seemed far more pleasant a future if Rose was part of it.    
  
His father’s voice trickled across his mind.  _ You would stoop so low? Shame on you, Armitage. _

_ I will use this to my advantage. I refuse to be ashamed, _ he thought to himself.

-

Rose wondered if she was going insane. It would have been a thought she brushed off any other time in her life, but here she was about to enter the cell of a naked criminal in order to do...something. She wasn’t sure what yet. All she knew is that she didn’t quite trust him and also that she couldn’t resist her curiosity.

Her fingers moved over the keypad and a panel of glass slid back. Gulping, she stepped inside the cell and moved to close the glass once more. If someone came in, she would have to quickly cover him with a blanket and make excuses. But many in the Resistance were in the midst of their sleep cycle, so visitors to the prison bay would be unlikely. Still, she didn’t want to waste time and risk getting caught at shift change.

Hux watched her every move with his pale green eyes. It bothered her and she wished there was a way to cover them up, make him almost faceless. Perhaps what she wanted to try would be less harrowing if her partner became more anonymous. For now she held his gaze as she drew closer, blaster carefully aimed.

He was lean, but more muscular than she would have guessed with his clothes on. She wanted to run her fingers down the lines from his chest down to the curled hair that led to his crotch. What would his skin would feel like?

His brow raised expectantly and Rose realized she could probably touch him wherever and however she wanted. He was waiting for her to make the first contact. 

She ran her fingers under the line of his jaw, lifting his chin up toward her, and saw him flinch ever so slightly. Was he unused to being touched? It made her want to laugh. Wasn’t this how her first touched her and set this all into motion?    
  
“Are you going to bite me if I taunt you, Hux?” She teased, her mouth curling up into a smile.  
His eyes widened in mild horror. “No, Mistress. Not unless you tell me to.”   
  
“Hmm,” her hand cupped his cheek. “You are well-behaved when you’re like this, aren’t you?”

Before he could answer, Rose ran her hand through his hair. A few more locks fell out of place and onto his forehead. “You look nicer with your hair in your face. Less like a general with a stick up his ass.”

“I...Thank you, Mistress,” he huffed. 

Then she really did laugh. Just a little, but that was all it took for him to frown disapprovingly at her.    
  
“Sorry, sorry, it’s just so weird when I think about it,” she explained.    


“Don’t think about it,” he said quickly, breaking his character. “Just tell me what you want me to do.” 

Rose took a deep breath.   
  
“Okay then... Touch me.”

-

Hux opened his mouth, even though there were no words coming out of it. In all the wild fantasies he had entertained, he had never imagined Rose commanding him to touch her. She was always off limits somehow. Perhaps he should have guessed that the real version wouldn’t be the same as the one who lived in his mind. 

Finally, the question formed. “How would you like me to touch you, Mistress Rose?”

He knew she didn’t know the answer, Hux just wanted to be sure he had the freedom even if she didn’t think to punish him just yet.    


He lifted an arm up and placed it on her waist before she could say more. Her lips parted and her gaze traveled down to watch him.    
  
“Like this?” He let his hand travel down her hip and around to cup her buttcheek. The little gasp she let out send a thrill down to his core, so he squeezed her just to see what reaction that would bring. 

Her gasp was louder now and with it came a hand gripping his hair. “Aren’t you being a little fresh?”

“You asked me too, Mistress,” he said, giving her a teasing smile as he slid his other hand up her thigh. “Was this not what you wanted?”

A wry smile flashed across her face. “I suppose it is…You may keep going.”

Keep going, but to what end? Hux lifted on his knees and moved himself closer to her. The idea that struck him then was perhaps beyond what she had imagined, but if his mistress liked it then…

There was no sense hesitating. He pressed his face between the crux of her thighs, eager to know. This time she moaned loudly and the hand holding the blaster slipped to grip his shoulder. The sound and the sting of her short nails in his flesh made Hux’s cock begin to throb. The smell of her sweat overwhelmed every breath he took. But she made no sounds of protest as he continued to nuzzle and grope at her crotch.

It wasn’t enough. Selfish as he was, Hux knew he needed more. And it couldn’t possibly be enough for Rose either. Her whimper as he pulled away was proof of that. 

“Mistress,” he pleaded. “Let me undress you.”

-

Rose had curled around Hux’s head without realizing. The warmth in her belly had started as Hux began disrobing and roared to life when he touched her, and as she straightened she could feel the drip between her legs. 

A simple nod was all it took to set him into action. He began with unlacing her boots, slipping them gently each foot, then removing her socks. It was a small shock to see him bow down and kiss the tops her feet, but then…    
  
“Thank you, Mistress.”   
  
With those simple words, she realized that he was getting more from this than she had first thought. He wanted her every approval, her every command. It gave him something the same way his touch did to her, sating what they longed for.

Rose watched Hux rise to his full height, his head bent down as he reached for her belt. It dropped to the floor forgotten, along with the restraints and blaster. He had grasped the zipper on her jumpsuit when she was struck by panic at the thought of being seen. 

Maybe he was shameless, but on the other hand she had been taught by her parents never to show herself to a man who wasn’t her husband. It was old Otomak tradition. She hadn’t cared or even thought about the traditions of her home system for a very, very long time, but she couldn’t ignore how it made her pause. She didn’t want to give Hux that yet.   
  
“Stop,” she ordered as the zipper reached her navel.    
  
He paused, compliant and confused, but didn’t let go of her clothing. Rose grabbed the brown scarf around her neck and pulled it loose. “Kneel.”

“Have I done something to anger you, Mistress?” Hux asked, soft and careful.    
  
“No. Now kneel.”    
  
He complied with no more hesitation, and seemed delighted when she moved to fasten the cloth around his eyes.   
  
“Mistress, you realize this might make it more difficult for me to undress you?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll do it myself,” she hummed as she stepped back and finished unzipping the jumpsuit.  Now she wouldn’t have to worry. He wouldn’t see whatever imperfections she was sure her body held. She wouldn’t  _ technically _ be breaking the tradition her parents had taught her, in a way. It was a stretch, but the smile on Hux’s lips indicated that he was pleased by it.

Her undergarments tossed aside, Rose placed a hand on Hux’s shoulder. Immediately, he moved to touch her, his hands meeting her bare thighs and running up their length to find her core again. His hands were so warm on her. For some reason she thought he’d feel colder, as silly as that thought was, but she still jumped when his thumb brushed up against the her curls and over the little nub nestled there.    
  
His other hand had been resting at the top of her thigh, but now it wriggled between her legs, forcing her to part them enough to give him access. Fingers found folds and Rose felt her knees go weak.    
  
Then Hux tilted his head up. “Mistress, may I lick you?”   
  
She nodded, then remembered he couldn’t see her and choked out a yes. He moved close and she could feel his breath against her skin and hair as he carefully parted flesh. She watched him move his chin closer and then her world went white around the edges.   
  
Rose wanted to scream and to jump and to stay very very very still so he could do it again and she could feel more. Instead she made some unseemly noise and nearly crushed his shoulder with her grip as she doubled over. Unphased, Hux’s hands moved to steady her and he kept licking away at her clit. The shocks rolled through, making her dizzy and boneless. 

With her last ounce of energy, she pulled away from him. “I-I need to lay down.”

“Yes, Mistress.” he responded as she kneeled.    
  
The cold, hard floor wasn’t the most comfortable, but at least it made the world stop spinning. Whenever she had touched herself there it had felt like fumbling, not like the galaxy was about to crumble away around her. Rose took a deep breath and touched the pendant still hanging between her breasts to help steady herself.

“Should I continue, Mistress?” Hux asked, still kneeling about a foot away from where she had curled up on the floor. 

Rose rolled on her back and positioned herself before him. “Come here.” 

His hand found a knee and he awkwardly leaned down between her legs before finding his place again. This time he started lower and lapped at her entrance. It felt absolutely divine, particularly when his nose would move upwards and nudge against her swollen clit. Or when he thrust his tongue as deep as it could go and covered her whole sex with his mouth. And when she gripped his hair as he did something particularly good, he would redouble his efforts there.

It was amazing how it kept going. So many different sensations sending thrills through her, making her body warm despite the chill of durasteel floors, teasing so many different sounds from her lips. It wasn’t until Hux locked his arms around her thighs and went at her clit relentlessly that she actually felt the unrelenting waves of climax. 

Rose wriggled her way out of Hux’s arms, crying for him to stop, her back arching as far as her spine would allow. And as she came down, she felt Hux caress the skin atop her thighs.   
  
“How did I do, Mistress?”

She lifted her head to see him smiling smugly between her legs, blindfold still in place. “That was…That was pretty amazing.” 

His smile grew wider and he licked a stripe up the inside of her thigh that nearly sent her over the edge again. “What shall we do now, Mistress?”

-

Hux’s jaw ached from his ministrations, but he paid it no mind. While he would have loved to see her face as she came, the blindfold was the perfect addition. It made sense to him that trust between them still had to be built. He would not be allowed all of her until it was. In the meantime, he could enjoy how it heightened his other senses.

From what he could discern, her body was pleasantly soft and full. There were no harsh edges to her, no jutting, awkward bones like what he had. Hux felt like he could practically melt into her at times. She didn’t smell or taste sweet, but he expected that after seeing her in the prison bay so many times with her oil-stained clothes and perhaps a stray smudge on her cheek. But his favorite was perhaps the way Rose sounded as she writhed beneath his mouth. It meant he had done well, that he had pleased her.

And now that he was done, he had no idea what she would want next. His poor cock had been jarred by the touch of the cold floor, despite all that aroused him. It was only just regaining its full thickness again. 

He heard Rose sit up, still breathing a little hard from her climax, and shift closer to him.   
  
“Can I touch you?” She finally answered.    
  
“Of course, Mistress. You can do whatever you’d like to me,” he responded.    
  
She hesitated. “I know, but what if I did something you didn’t like?”    
  
That surprised him. He wasn’t sure there was much he wouldn’t like, but there was, he supposed, a possibility of being physically hurt beyond what was enjoyable. More importantly, she was concerned for him. Concerned that he wouldn’t enjoy whatever she might choose to do. That she cared at all was a most pleasant surprise.   
  
“Mistress, if there’s anything, and I sincerely doubt there will be, I’ll ask you to stop.”    
  
“Oh, okay,” she said, sounding sheepish.

She shifted again and Hux felt her fingers on his chest. Her hands were a bit rough, a common trait for a mechanic, he supposed. She seemed to be taking a moment to follow the lines of his muscles, though every so often she’d graze his nipple or brush the hairs that formed below his navel. Soon Hux found himself inhaling sharply and wondering just how she’d tease him.   
  
“Lie down,” she finally whispered.    
  
Once he had, she had him raise his arms above his head and then shifted. To where, Hux didn’t know, until suddenly she had clicked the restraints around his wrists, rendering him almost completely at her mercy. It sent a thrill down his spine wondering what she had planned, then a finger poked very gently at his cock. Hux twitched involuntarily.   
  
He almost didn’t believe she’d done it until it happened again, this time the pad of her finger dragged slowly down his head. Then her fingers dipped down to cup his tip and lift it further away from his body. His cock responded by becoming even stiffer and Hux knew it would be any moment now before it began to leak. He swallowed hard knowing Rose was inspecting him, planning her next move, and perhaps wondering how to make him come for her.

“It’s so soft,” she whispered. “I didn’t know anything could be this soft…”   
  
Experimentally, she gripped it and ran a thumb over half his length. Hux dared to let a moan pass his lips, and Rose responded by repeating the action a few more times. His foreskin was tugged down and he heard her gasp slightly. When her fingers touched the exposed skin of his head, it was a fight to keep himself from coming right then and there. 

“Mistress,” he whined.    
  
“What is it?”  A tone of concern tinged her question. 

“Your hand feels so good, Mistress,” he groaned. “Thank you, Mistress.”   
  
He heard her sigh of relief just before she gripped him a little tighter and became more bold with her strokes. A few drops of his precum dribbled down and helped the motions along, but it was still soft and slow enough to prevent his climax for awhile yet. It was exquisite torture. So careful and sensual, but with just enough restriction to make Hux desperate for more.  A few more minutes of it and his hips were rising to meet her hand. He was moaning incoherently, mind nearly blank as he focused only on the touch of her hand on him. 

And then she let go. Hux heard himself cry out in protest, though that part of him felt separate from his own mind. The loss of her warmth around him didn’t last much longer as she moved and Hux realized she had climbed on top of him.    
  
He opened his mouth to speak, but she cut him off. “Fuck me like that.”    
  
_ Oh maker, she’s going to ruin me. _   
  
She fumbled as she tried to find the right angle, but soon enough he began to slip into her. Inside it was warm, almost hot, and so extraordinarily tight against him. He gasped silently as Rose inched her way down him, barely registering her whimpers. It was only the shock of new sensation that kept him from cumming immediately. When he regained his senses, the struggle returned.    
  


He was dangerously close. And he’d be damned if he let his new mistress down by letting his cock go limp inside her before more than a minute had passed. 

-

Rose silently thanked Paige for having had the sense to download some educational holos about sexual matters when they were old enough to start crushing on boys. They had giggled like madwomen over the illustrations and some of the paragraphs, but she had a rough understanding of what sex was and how to go about it safely. Paige was always responsible like that. She had been the one to push them to get the birth control implants done.   
  
But no manual could really prepare her for what it felt like, so piercing and yet so filling. Slightly uncomfortable at first, but the more she relaxed the feeling dissipated. She was shocked to realize all of him was inside her. It almost didn’t seem like that such a long thing would ever fit inside, but her bottom had hit the tops of his thighs so easily.    
  
And she could feel him pulsing inside her! That was really the strangest thing. All these parts inside her that never really existed before now suddenly coming to life, revealing new nerve endings, new caverns, new ways to use her body. 

She looked down at Hux. He seemed to be trying not to squirm too much, to hold something back, a noise perhaps. It almost looked painful. 

“Hux… Are you alright?”

“Mistress,” he stopped to gulp back something, then choked on his next words. “It feels amazing. You feel so good.”   
  
“You look like something’s wrong…” Rose leaned down to brush his cheek, her hard nipples brushing against his chest and igniting something else new. She wondered what it would be like to have him touch her there.    
  
“No, Mistress,” he said, a tremble in his voice. “I just want to please you before I come.”    
  
That made her smile. “You’re such a good boy.”   
  
She leaned further forward, feeling him slip out of her slightly as she brought her lips to his ear. “I want you to come, Hux.”    
  
He breathed in sharply at that. Rose ran her hands up his torso, which caused him to arch his back and thrust into her further. The both of them moaned in response, Hux’s voice trailing off into a whimper.   
  
“Do that again.”   
  
Hux readjusted his legs to accommodate her new position and began to thrust his hips. It was awkward as he tried to find a rhythm, but she didn’t mind. It all felt so damn good to her, especially the ache of his absence when he pulled out and the satisfaction of his full return. She could see why people wound up ruining their lives over just this.

He seemed stirred by her little moans, grunting in response each time. Rose began to try new things just to see if he’d go a little harder, kissing his ear, his neck, running her nails around his nipples, biting underneath his jaw. To his credit, Hux tried. He really did, but it just wasn’t enough.    
  
She grabbed for the restraint key and unlocked it as quickly as she could without stopping his thrusts. Once she’d freed him, she tore off the blindfold. Modesty was becoming utterly useless in the face of her need.   
  
“Hux, fuck me harder,” she demanded. 

-

Hux had no complaints about how this whole encounter was going before that moment. As far as he was concerned, they could execute him at dawn and he’d go without regrets. But getting to see her… The sweetness of her face in pleasure, wonderful curve of her shoulders, the fullness of her breasts, the color of her nipples, the sight of himself moving in and out of her folds. It took him a moment just to process it all.   
  
“Hux, please,” she whined and he snapped back to his senses.

“Forgive me, Mistress,” he said as he grabbed her waist, not sure if the apology was for ignoring her command or handling her without instruction. But without further thought for anything else, he pulled her off of him and onto her hands and knees.    
  
She nearly protested until he pushed himself back inside and began to thrust as hard and fast as he could, gripping her hips so tightly that his knuckles turned white. His reward was her cries of delight. With each thrust she began to push her hips back in turn, and he felt himself get dangerously close again. That wouldn’t do. 

Cautiously, he reached a hand around to her clit and began to tease her. It forced him to slow himself down somewhat, but if Rose’s moans were any indication, it was the right move. She collapsed onto her arms and seemed to only keep her hips up with his help.    
  
Hux thought he had succeeded until Rose gasped and tightened around him and all was lost. He would have been dismayed, if only he had the ability for thought, but he’d lost it as he spilled himself inside her. There was nothing but Rose and her warmth and every way she made him feel. 

Still not fully thinking, he leaned onto her back, an arm wrapped around her waist, and his lips brushing the back of her ear. Something inside him dreamed of an eternity curled together, afloat in her softness.   
  
“Hux…”    
  
“Yes, Mistress…” he mumbled.   
  
“You’re heavy, can we lay down instead?”    
  
“Yes, Mistress! Forgive me.”    
  
Awake now, he scrambled to untangle himself from her. He leaned back on his knees, missing her body already, and saw her smile as she turned towards him.    
  
“Sorry, Mistress…I-”    
  
Her lips pressed into his, cutting off the rest of his apology. He pulled back in shock and stared at Rose. She laughed at his wide-eyed concern, her eyes sparkling with joy.  “I really liked that.”    
  
“I-I’m glad.” 

“Did you?”

His brow raised further. Did she not realize how much it’d meant to him to receive any sort of pleasure from her?

Something about his pause must have made her suspicious because she leaned in, lips so close to his that he was tempted to close the gap himself. He must have looked like a fool staring at them so unscrupulously.  “Come on,  _ tell me. _ ”

A command. He couldn’t disobey.    
  
“Mistress, I can die a happy man now.”    
  
Rose smiled. It was a little devious, a hint of sweet laughter behind her eyes. She leaned in and kissed him slowly this time.    
  
“No dying. Or else we can’t do this again next time I’m on the night shift.”   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This two make hilarious space virgins. 
> 
> There might be more of this absolutely ridiculous story in me, but for now I want to focus on other fics. Hopefully I'll have the time and inspiration soon! Gotta build up to that pegging scene, right?

**Author's Note:**

> My first smutty oneshot, guys. (edit: now not a one shot!) I finally did it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Also follow me on tumblr sometime. I'm @MissCoppelia (though be warned it is a lot of Reylo these days.)


End file.
